Cielo Invernal
by Lenayuri
Summary: Observando el cielo de invierno, John recuerda y su corazón se desmorona poco a poco, como cada año.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada de este fandom me pertenece y no aspiro a lucrar con mis bebés(?). Así que ¡no me demanden!

* * *

**Cielo Invernal**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

759 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Suspiras y observas tu aliento volverse vaho y crear una graciosa voluta de vapor mientras se dispersa por el clima de invierno.

Es navidad, pero no puede importarte menos. No te interesa nada de eso desde hace un tiempo, desde que todo lo que creías tener te fue arrebatado en un instante. _Nada te pertenece, todo es prestado_- recuerdas las palabras que tu abuela te dijo cuando murió tu gato hace muchos años, tantos, que ya no recuerdas de qué color era o su nombre.

Pero lo recordabas a él. Aún lo recuerdas. Recuerdas el color de sus ojos, su aroma, el color y textura de su cabello, el color y sabor de sus labios. Aún mantienes el recuerdo intacto, aunque duela, aunque te destruya.

Escuchas a lo lejos el sonido de salida del último tren de esa noche. Es tarde. Acomodas un poco más la manta que cubre tu cuerpo y acercas la taza de té caliente a tu boca, hace frío, sí, pero no quieren entrar nuevamente. No quieres sentir que estás... solo.

Dejas la taza a tu lado y observas el hermoso cielo estrellado que cada noche se forja orgulloso encima de sus cabezas, tan hermoso, tan cautivador. _¿Estás observándome? ¿Me cuidas desde el cielo, Sherlock?_

Sonríes mientras una traviesa lágrima escapa sin permiso. Tratas de seguir sonriendo a pesar de que más y más lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro, enfriándose por el clima, cortando tu piel al hacer su lento recorrido. Te llevas una mano a la boca para evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado. _Duele, duele mucho Sherlock_.

No puedes evitarlo, cada año en esas fechas lo recuerdas, recuerdas su ausencia, sus palabras, su voz y lo más doloroso, recuerdas las promesas que hicieron hace tanto tiempo. _Para siempre_. Pero ya no había ningún 'para siempre', ya no había más John y Sherlock, ahora sólo era John. _Solo John_.

Y a pesar del tiempo, de intentar mantener la esperanza de que tal vez todo era parte de un plan del detective, que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer por la puerta del departamento diciendo simplemente _"te extrañé, John"_ y todo estaría arreglado, aún ahora, lo sigues esperando. Pero ya estás en el límite. _Ya no más, por favor, no más_- es lo que suplica tu alma, tu corazón, esa parte de tu mente que grita que Sherlock te dejó, que no iba a cumplir su promesa, que te abandono y que debías olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Pero dejarlo, olvidarlo o esperarlo... todas eran dolorosas. _¿Cuándo vendrás por mí, Sherlock?_ Era la pregunta obligada que te haces antes de dormir, cada noche, cada día.

Escuchas a lo lejos la música navideña, las risas y el chocar de copas, puedes sentir el ambiente cambiar y no te hace sentir mejor.

El sonido de tu celular te saca un poco de tu ensoñación. Había comenzado. Primero Greg, luego Molly, Mycroft, Sarah, Mike... varios mensajes con el mismo tipo de contenido. Intentas sonreír pero no puedes y dejas de lado el aparato. Encogiéndote más sobre el pequeño sofá en el balcón de tu nuevo departamento, vuelves a mirar el cielo azul, casi negro, que te recuerda a él. Todo te lo recuerda. Quieres que todo te lo recuerde.

Mirando fijamente a la nada, tu mente comienza a hacer las mismas preguntas de siempre. _Si no vienes, Sherlock ¿a quién le compartiré mi día? ¿Quién me dirá que es aburrido y me callará con un beso? Dímelo, Sherlock, porque yo no lo sé._

El frío comienza a congelar tus dedos y decides entrar y seguir con tu ensimismamiento en tu cuarto. Pero antes de eso, tomas un largo baño caliente, al menos tratas de relajarte y poder dormir sin necesidad de despertar temprano al siguiente día. No hay necesidad, no es como si alguien esperara por ti.

Cuando terminas de bañarte, ya es casi media noche. Te acercas nuevamente al balcón, recoges la taza, la manta y tu celular, te das la vuelta y cuando estás por cerrar la puerta corrediza, un mensaje de texto llega a tu celular. Justo cuando el reloj marca las doce, justo cuando las campanillas navideñas comienzan a _cantar_ sus canciones de época, justo entonces, te permites sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Sueltas la taza, la manta y tu celular sin importarte si se rompen, y corres hacia la puerta de entrada.

Ahí, ahí está el mejor regalo de navidad que pudieses pedir.

Y en tu celular, un simple mensaje, con demasiado significado, se quedó guardado.

_Feliz Navidad, John. ¿Me dejas entrar? SH_

* * *

**Notas**_  
_

No, bueno... disculpen mi desaparición del medio(?). Es víspera de Navidad y yo les traigo algo para que se corten las venas con licuado de avena con plátano... ya, eso no fue gracioso. ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ESCUCHO A ENYA!

Bien, una vez tranquilos todos, debo decirlo ¡DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA! Mañana es Navidad... y... son vacaciones así que debo pelear la PC con mi madre... ya saben cómo es esto. Luchas titánicas que terminan en "si quieres que te de X cosa, dame la PC" y pues... aún no soy solvente económicamente.

Espero que antes de que acabe el año pueda ponerme al corriente de todo lo que tengo a medias. Será mi propósito de fin de año(?).

Ojalá les haya gustado. Va dedicado a **Cereza Black**, porque me acosa vía FB. Gracias linda por apurarme a traducir. xD

**¿Review?**


End file.
